


Monsoon

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, F/M, baby bit, proposal fic, that has totally been jossed, was a prompt fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: Just a little walk in the rain...nothin' else to see here.... ;)





	Monsoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as prompt fulfillment for tumblr user raccoonsmate4life on April 23, 2016.

He’d had it planned down to the very last detail – Kensi deserved nothing short of a perfect proposal, after all. Especially after the way he’d blurted out the idea of marriage in the hallway of the Mission that day just a few short weeks ago.

Careful thought had gone into exactly where and when to do it, as well as how. But for all of Deeks’ meticulous preparations, there was one thing that was always going to be firmly beyond his control – the weather. It was going to do what it wanted no matter how many times he’d checked the day’s forecast.

Right in the middle of his proposal the skies opened up, soaking them both in the space of a heartbeat. He could feel the sand beneath his right knee turning into sludgy grit, and the pounding of the ocean waves was nearly lost under the steady beat of the torrential downpour that had sprung up suddenly out of practically nowhere.

Kensi stood in front of him, frozen in shock – though it was hard to tell if it was because of the fact that he’d dropped to his knee or the fact that she’d just gotten completely drenched – before a smile split her face. “Well?” She asked, nearly shouting to be heard. “You’re not going to let a little rain stop you, are you?”

He grinned back at her, fishing the ring from his pocket with some difficulty – the wet fabric of his shorts fighting him more than a little bit. “Well, Kens…I can’t say I pictured this moment happening in the middle of a frickin’ monsoon…” he began, before trailing off and taking a breath to steady the slight bout of nerves that had struck him. He looked up at her then, a feeling of warmth and love spreading calm through him as their eyes locked. His tone turned serious as he continued, “…but I think we’ve waited long enough and I don’t want to wait another minute to ask. Kens…will you marry me?”

-/-

In the end, all his plans didn’t matter, and neither did the rain. The smile that lit up Kensi’s entire face when she said yes was the only thing he needed to make the moment truly perfect.


End file.
